


Nathan and Toki

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Toki share a bed and talk<br/>The warning is for the stuff they talk about, not what they do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan and Toki

Nathan was trying to figure out just _why_ he’d invited Toki to sleep with him. They’d ended up being the last ones in the hot tub, and had got to talking. It was kind of nice actually. Nathan came to the horrible realization that he’d never really talked with Toki. Talked _to_ him, sure, all the time, but not with him, like a real conversation. So they’d sat, having a few beers and talking about random stuff. It had been surprisingly pleasant. 

But it was really late and Nathan was tired. He could tell Toki didn’t want him to leave, he was clearly in one of his moods where he didn’t want to be alone. So, without thinking, Nathan had invited him to sleep in his bed. Now he was standing in his room waiting for Toki to get there, and wondering why the fuck he ever suggested this in the first place. Well, too late now.

With a soft knock, Toki slipped through the door. He’d dried off and put on pajama bottoms. Nathan got into bed, gesturing for Toki to do the same. He did, seemed oddly reluctant about it. Nathan, who had been worried about being cuddled or something, was relieved when Toki simply lay down on the other pillow, making no move to touch him. Okay, this wasn’t so bad, he could deal with this.

But Toki seemed tense, or worried, or _something_. “Um, you don’t have to sleep here. You know, if you don’t want to.” Toki shook his head quickly, “Noes, I wants to. Don’ts feel like being alones.” Nathan, still confused, tried again. “So... what’s the matter then?” Toki waited long enough too make Nathan think he wasn’t going to answer at all, then sighed and blurted, “So you wants me to sucks your dick now?”

“Huh? Whoa, didn’t see that one coming. Um, no. Why the fuck did you just ask me that?” Toki turned away, mumbling something that sounded kind of like “Skwisgaar.” Nathan, concerned, leaned up on one elbow, reaching out to put a hand on Toki’s shoulder. “What did you say? Skwisgaar? What happened?” Toki rolled back to face him, looking miserable. 

“He says I can stays with him one nights. Then he tell me I has to sucks his dick, is the price to stay.” Well, Skwisgaar _was_ an ass, but _still_. That was pretty fucked up. “Uh, you didn’t like, _do_ it, did you?” Toki looked like he might cry. “Ja, I dids, but only once. I never stays with him agains.” Nathan just had to finally ask, “Toki, are you gay?” Toki shook his head, “Noes.”

Nathan was still trying to process this. “So uh, why didn’t you just stop? If you didn’t like it?” “I tries. But he grabbed me by the hairs and not lets me pull away. He stronger than he looks. It was horribles.” That did sound pretty horrible. “He tell me he kills me if I bites him. Then he tell me I can comes stay again, any nights. Likes I would ever does that agains.” 

“Why didn’t you ask to stay with me? Or one of the others?” Toki sighed again. “I stay with Pickle once. I never does that again either.” Oh god, what did Pickles do? “Uh, why? What happened?” Toki gave a bitter little laugh. “I wakes up in de middle of the nights and he is trying to takes my pants off. And calling me some goils name. I don’t thinks he was even awakes, really.” Not to self: Be careful not to pass out with Pickles, he apparently tries to rape people in his sleep. 

“Well uh, what about Murderface?” Toki looked at him like he was crazy. “ _Murderfaces_? He sleep with a knife. I sleeps with him, I probably not wakes up.” Hmm, sleeping with a knife was pretty brutal. But sleeping with someone who sleeps with a knife was probably suicide. But Nathan was still unclear on why he hadn’t heard any of this before. “So why’d you never ask me?” 

“I thinks you would wants me to pays too, like Skwisgaar. But tonight I’s so lonlies I will pays if I has to.” Nathan didn’t even consider it. “No, I don’t want you to do anything. To me. Really.” Toki seemed to finally be relaxing. Then carefully, he inched his way closer until their hips were just barely touching. He looked at Nathan shyly, wondering if this would be allowed. Nathan didn’t mind the light contact.

“Hey Toki? I’ve been wanting to um, ask you about your bear. Does it like, really help? With stuff?” Toki thought for a moment. “Sometime. Sometime you just wants to squeeze somethings, then the bear is goods. But sometime you is just too lonlies, and it doesn’t helps at all.” 

That made sense. They lay together in silence now, drifting toward sleep. But Nathan just felt like he needed to add something.  
“I’ll tell you a secret Toki. Sometimes I get lonely too.”


End file.
